footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
England national football team/import
England | image = | nickname = The Three Lions | association = The Football Association | confederation = UEFA (Europe) | head_coach = Roy Hodgson | asst_coach = | captain = Steven Gerrard | most_caps = Peter Shilton (125) | top_scorer = Bobby Charlton (49) | home_stadium = Wembley Stadium (London) | fifa_code = ENG | fifa_ranking = 6 | highest_fifa_ranking = 4 (four) | lowest_fifa_ranking = 27 (February 1996) | elo_ranking = 4 | highest_elo_ranking = 1 (1872-1876 1892-1911 1966-1970 1987-1988) | lowest_elo_ranking = 13 (1936) | kitimage = | kit_image = | first_international = England 0-0 Scotland | biggest_win = England 13-0 Ireland | biggest_defeat = Hungary 7-1 England | world_cup_apps = 13 | world_cup_first_app = 1950 | world_cup_best = Winners (1966) | regional_cup_name = UEFA European Championships | regional_cup_apps = 8 | regional_cup_first_app = 1968 | regional_cup_best = Third (1968) |}} The England national football team represents England in international association football and is controlled by the Football Association, the governing body for football in England. Although most national teams worldwide represent a sovereign state, the four Home Nations which form the United Kingdom are each represented separately in international tournaments. England's home ground is Wembley Stadium in London and their head coach is Fabio Capello. England are one of seven national teams to have won the FIFA World Cup, which they did in 1966 when they hosted the finals. They defeated West Germany 4-2 in extra time in the final. Since then their best performance at a World Cup was reaching the semi-finals in 1990, where they lost to West Germany on penalties. They reached the semi-finals of the UEFA European Championship in 1968 and 1996. They were the most successful of the home nations in the British Home Championship with 54 wins (including 20 shared wins) before the competition was suspended in 1984. They remain a prominent team on the global stage, rarely dropping outside of the top ten on both the FIFA and Elo rankings. Traditionally, England's greatest rivals have been Scotland, who were their opponents in the first-ever international football match in 1870. Rivalries with other countries have become more prominent since regular fixtures against Scotland came to an end in the late 1980s. Matches against Argentina and Germany have produced particularly eventful encounters. History The England national football team is the joint oldest in the world; it was formed at the same time as Scotland. A representative match between England and Scotland was played on 5 March 1870, having been organised by the Football Association. A return fixture was organised by representatives of Scottish football teams on 30 November 1872. This match, played at Hamilton Crescent in Scotland, is viewed as the first official international football match because the two teams were independently selected and operated, rather than being the work of a single football association. Over the next forty years, England played exclusively with the other three Home Nations—Scotland , Wales and Ireland—in the British Home Championship. Home stadium For the first 50 years of their existence, England played their home matches all around the country. They initially used cricket grounds before later moving on to football clubs' stadiums. The original Empire Stadium was built in Wembley, located in Brent, London, and was constructed for the British Empire Exhibition. England played their first match at the stadium in 1924 against Scotland and for the next 27 years Wembley was used as a venue for matches against Scotland only. The stadium later became known simply as Wembley Stadium and it became England's permanent home stadium during the 1950s. This stadium was demolished in 2001 and work began to completely rebuild it. During this time, England played at various different venues across the country. They returned to the new Wembley Stadium in 2007. The stadium is now owned by the Football Association via its subsidiary Wembley National Stadium Limited. FIFA World Cup history Results and fixtures 2013 |score = 2 – 1 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Rooney Lampard |goals2 = Fred Ronaldinho 19' |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = 87,453 |referee = |result = W |note= The first time England defeated Brazil since 1990, when England beat Brazil 1–0 at Wembley. |stack = yes }} |score = 0 – 8 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = |goals2 = Della Valle Oxlade-Chamberlain Defoe Young Lampard Rooney Sturridge |stadium = Stadio Olimpico |location = Serravalle, San Marino |attendance = 4,952 |referee = Alain Bieri (Switzerland) |result = W |note= England's biggest victory since they defeated Turkey 8–0 in 1987 |stack = yes }} |score = 1 – 1 |team2 = |report=Report |goals1 = Damjanović |goals2 = Rooney |stadium = Podgorica City Stadium |location = Podgorica, Montenegro |attendance = 12,000 |referee = Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) |result = D |stack = yes }} |score = 1 – 1 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Lampard |goals2 = Long |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = 80,126 |referee = Willie Collum (Scotland) |result = D |stack = yes }} |score = 2 – 2 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Fred Paulinho |goals2 = Oxlade-Chamberlain Rooney |stadium = Estádio do Maracanã |location = Rio de Janeiro, Brazil |attendance = 66,015 |referee = Wilmar Roldan (Colombia) |result = D |stack = yes }} |score = 3 – 2 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Walcott Welbeck Lambert |goals2 = Morrison Miller |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = |referee = Felix Brych (Germany) |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 4 – 0 |team2 = |report =Report |goals1 = Gerrard Lambert Welbeck |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance=61,607 |referee=Ivan Kružliak (Slovakia) |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 0 – 0 |team2 = |report=Report |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium=Olympic Stadium |location = Kiev, Ukraine |attendance=69,890 |referee=Pedro Proença (Portugal) |result =D |stack = yes }} |score = 4 – 1 |team2 = |report=Report |goals1 = Rooney Bošković Townsend Sturridge |goals2 = Damjanović |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance=83,807 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 2 – 0 |team2 = |report=Report |goals1 = Rooney Gerrard |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance=85,186 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 0 – 2 |team2 = |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = Sánchez |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = |referee = |result = L |note= Roy Hodgson's first home loss in charge of England. |stack = yes }} |score = 0 – 1 |team2 = |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = Mertesacker |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = 85 934 |referee = Stéphane Lannoy |result = L |stack = }} 2014 |score = – |team2 = |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = |referee = |result = |stack = yes }} |score = – |team2 = |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = |referee = |result = |stack = yes }} |score = – |team2 = |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Sun Life Stadium |location = Miami, USA |attendance = |referee = |result = |stack = yes }} |score = – |team2 = |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Sun Life Stadium |location = Miami, USA |attendance = |referee = |result = |stack = yes }} |score = – |team2 = |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Arena Amazônia |location = Manaus, Brazil |attendance = |referee = |result = |stack = yes }} |score = – |team2 = |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Arena de São Paulo |location = São Paulo, Brazil |attendance = |referee = |result = |stack = yes }} |score = – |team2 = |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Estádio Mineirão |location = Belo Horizonte Brazil |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |score = – |team2 = |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = |referee = |result = |stack = yes }} |score = – |team2 = |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Parc des Princes |location = Paris, France |attendance = |referee = |result = |stack = yes }} Current squad The following players have been called up to the squad for the friendly match against Germany on 19 November 2013. Caps and goals updated as of 19 November 2013. |caps=38|goals=0|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Celtic|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Norwich City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=106|goals=0|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=49|goals=1|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=24|goals=1|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=22|goals=1|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=22|goals=2|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=108|goals=21|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=103|goals=29|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=44|goals=1|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=88|goals=38|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=55|goals=19|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=9|goals=2|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=4|goals=2|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG}} Recent callups The following players have also been called up to the England squad within the last twelve months. |caps=6|goals=0|club=West Bromwich Albion|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 14 August 2013}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Reading|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 2 June 2013}} |caps=1|goals=1|club=Cardiff City|clubnat=WAL|latest=v. , 6 September 2013}} |caps=26|goals=1|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 2 June 2013}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Newcastle United|clubnat= ENG|latest=v. , 26 March 2013}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 22 March 2013}} |caps=31|goals=0|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 15 November 2013}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 11 October 2013}} |caps=30|goals=7|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 10 September 2013}} |caps=13|goals=3|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 14 August 2013}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 2 June 2013}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Cardiff City|clubnat=WAL|latest=v. , 14 August 2013}} |caps=18|goals=0|club=Fulham|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 26 March 2013}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 26 March 2013}} |caps=21|goals=0|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 22 March 2013}} |caps=20|goals=8|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 15 November 2013}} |caps=36|goals=5|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 10 September 2013}} |caps=9|goals=2|club=West Ham United|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 29 May 2013}} Previous squads ;FIFA World Cup squads: * 1930 FIFA World Cup squad * 1934 FIFA World Cup squad * 1938 FIFA World Cup squad * 1950 FIFA World Cup squad * 1954 FIFA World Cup squad * 1958 FIFA World Cup squad * 1962 FIFA World Cup squad * 1966 FIFA World Cup squad * 1970 FIFA World Cup squad * 1982 FIFA World Cup squad * 1986 FIFA World Cup squad * 1990 FIFA World Cup squad * 1998 FIFA World Cup squad * 2002 FIFA World Cup squad * 2006 FIFA World Cup squad * 2010 FIFA World Cup squad * 2014 FIFA World Cup squad ;UEFA European Football Championship squads: * UEFA Euro 1968 squad * UEFA Euro 1980 squad * UEFA Euro 1988 squad * UEFA Euro 1992 squad * UEFA Euro 1996 squad * UEFA Euro 2000 squad * UEFA Euro 2004 squad * UEFA Euro 2012 squad External links Group 6 Category:England Category:International teams Category:UEFA international teams Category:FIFA World Cup-winning countries